Data decommutators are known for processing data streams such as from satellite downlinks, e.g. weather or telemetry data, tape units, avionic devices, etc. Generally, the known data decommutation equipment is large and inflexible. The functions performed by the data decommutation equipment are typically hardwired into the circuitry such that any modifications require redesign and replacement of the hardware. Any additional functionality in these devices requires further additional circuitry. Therefore, the number of functions which can be performed by a known data decommutator are greatly limited and the maintenance and updating of the equipment is difficult and cost-intensive.
Other known data decommutators allow the downloading of software applications to allow greater functionality. However, these downloadable decommutators provide little post processing capability and do not have the cascadability necessary to perform several levels of data decommutation.
There is therefore needed a decommutator which is both downloadable and cascadable. Such a downloadable decommutator should also provide substantial post processing capabilities.